The present application is generally related to multi-level information systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method relating to bitwise operations in a multilevel system.
The prior art is replete with examples of various types of operations that have been performed in single bit systems. Applicants believe that the execution of such operations in the context of multilevel systems have largely been influenced by single bit systems in ways that can be problematic at least with respect to the competing interests of efficiency and error correction, as will be further brought to light below.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.